The Road to El Dorado
by BigBlueUsername
Summary: (HIATUS) Based on the movie The Road to El Dorado, Takano Masamune and Usami Akihiko, two life long friends, are con artists. Gambling with card games, they're caught in the act of cheating. Over a course of unfortunate events, they find themselves going on the adventure of their lives. Discovering El Dorado is just the beginning for these friends.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had the idea for this story a while ago and never got around to writing it but then I saw Fandomine's art on tumblr that was pretty similar to the idea of the story and I was inspired to start writing this story so thanks to here, here is the Junjou/Sekai/El Dorado crossfic.**

 **This story is edited by the wonderful BluePixieKimiko. She works very hard and does a fantastic job. This story would not even be NEARLY as good as it is now without her. I'm proud of the story now and that's thanks to her wonderful work and inspiring ideas.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

Gathered in a cramped alley, a crowd of spectators watched as two men went one on one in a game of cards. A great big pile of gold coins was stacked in a pile between Takano Masamune, and his opponent. He was up against a very large grubby looking man. He had a five o' clock shadow that reached halfway down his neck from above his lip and wore only burlap sack trousers and a sweaty shirt that seemed to once be white but had changed into a sort of brownish-yellow color. He reeked of body odor and alcohol.

Masamune crossed his legs and looked down at his cards. He only had two left. Seven of spades, and a king of diamonds. He looked up slowly and saw a bead of sweat roll down his opponent's temple. It was hot out, and Masamune's intense gaze didn't help with that in the slightest. The alley was silent and one crowd member in particular was more than just an audience. He was a participant. The catch was, though, no one knew other than Masamune. Akihiko Usami was his name. He was a good friend of Masamune's. They had actually been almost like brothers for the majority of their lives.

As Masamune waited for his opponent, he could see the uneasiness in his eyes. Masamune had the game in the bag, and he knew it. Both of them new it. Two cards against three. There was no way this other guy was going to win.

He scratched his beard and ran his hand over the back of his neck, his eyes searching over the fan of cards, waiting to make his decision carefully. He had finally made his decision. He sat up and glanced down at one of his cards, his sight flicking back to the number and then back at Masamune.

"Got a six?"

The simple question determined how the game would finish. Masamune's expression did not change. Not for a split second. He stayed straight faced and his stare hardened. He didn't even look down at his deck and smirked. "Go fish."

With an almost shaking hand, the man grabbed another card from the deck right next to the pile of money and looked back up. Now it was Masamune's turn. He set his cards down on his lap. The first card he had to get rid of was a the tricky one. He looked up at his comrade and watched his next three actions. First, Akihiko scratched his neck with four fingers and held his other hand down with three fingers out. The man had a seven in his deck. Next, Akihiko scratched his nose with one finger and the other hand was down in a fist. He also had an ace. Finally, Akihiko crossed his arms, both hands showing all fingers. That was a ten, a king, or a queen. Masamune didn't know which one it was so he had to signal back by brushing a hand through his hair. That meant king. Akihiko nodded ever so subtly in return.

Good. Masamune had both of those cards. He looked around the rest of the crowd so know one found it suspicious that he was looking in one direction, and finally looked back at his opponent and smirked.

"Got a seven?"

The man groaned and flung him his seven of hearts. It was Masamune's last turn. This was when he started to get nervous. If there was a miscommunication between Akihiko and Masamune, they could lose the game for good.

With narrowed eyes and a cold, hard stare, Masamune set down his last card, the face of it facing down onto the ground. "King?"

Everybody immediately groaned and the game was over. Akihiko smirked as the man handed his cards in and Masamune reveled in the glory. He pulled all of the money over to his side and stuffed it in the bag he had been storing all of today's earnings in. Just as he planned to make his way out of the alley and meet up with his friend, the opponent spoke up.

"Hey!" he snapped. "I'm not finished here! One more round!"

Masamune smirked. "I'm sorry, I don't know if this part of gambling is confusing for you, but let me tell you something." He threw the bag over his shoulder and turned to walk away, looking back with a smug grin. "You need something to actually bet with...sorry, but you're broke, my friend."

"I have one last thing I'm willing to give up." The man interrupted.

Masamune dropped his bag of gold to his side and saw the men pull out and old rolled up map from behind him. "A map?"

"A map."

"A map of what, exactly?"

"A map, of El Dorado."

Masamune looked back at Akihiko who was glaring at him. This glare was saying he had no choice. He had to play for the map. If he didn't Akihiko wouldn't let him hear the end of it for days and he most likely wouldn't help him cheat next time they played cards.

"Fine." Masamune sat back down and shuffled the cards. He dealt out to his opponent fairly and gave himself some cards. The game went on as every other game ever went until the last card. Masamune looked up to see the signal from Akihiko, until a men hovered around the opponent at all angles. Akihiko lost complete sight of the deck. He had forgotten to check what the last card drawn was. He made a not so subtle slicing motion across his neck. Someone from behind Masamune had seen the motion and spoke up.

"Hey! That guy over there is sending signals to him! They're cheating!"

The man from across Masamune stood up and threw his cards down. "I knew it!"

Masamune rose to his feet as well. "What?! You tried to get me to cheat? How dare you?!"

"How dare I? How dare you! I was simply watching the game. Do you dare accuse me of such a crime?"

"You were the one sending signals to me!"

"You were the one watching the signals!"

"Care to fight me on this?"

Akihiko smirked, "I have a better idea."

"And that is?" Masamune tilted his head to the side with a mischievous smirk.

Akihiko smiled the exact same smile and suddenly widened his eyes. "RUN!"

Akihiko grabbed the map and Masamune grabbed the gold. They ran as fast as they could, jumping up on top of a few barrels which allowed them to run onto the roof of a nearby house. They fell down to the other side and landed on their rears in a stack of hay. It seemed like they had made a quick getaway.

Masamune and Akihiko both just laughed to themselves for a little while. "Nice save."

"Well thank you." Masamune smirked. "I'm glad we got ourselves out of that. That was a close o-"

Masamune stopped mid sentence when he felt a puff of warm air brush past his ear. Both men turned around slowly to be greeted by a big angry black bull. His horns were pointed forward straight for the two friends. Masamune whispered very quietly to Akihiko. "Okay, okay, okay. I have a plan."

"Okay," Akihiko whispered. "What do we do?"

"Pet it." Masamune said sarcastically. Akihiko had a blonde moment and reached his arm out to touch his hand to the bull's snout. Masamune swatted his hand away and groaned. "No, don't pet it, you idiot!" The angry animal stomped one hoof on the ground and prepared itself to charge. Akihiko looked down and back up.

"Masamune." he whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry to inform you of this,"

"What?"

"I'm wearing a red shirt."

"Shit."

"What do we do?"

"Sh, sh sh. Stay still. Maybe if we are still enough it won't know we're here."

The bull puffed a gust of air out of it's nose again, blowing Akihiko and Masamune's hair back slightly.

"Oh second thought, let's not sit still."

"Good idea."

Now it was Masamune's turned to yell "RUN!"

They went from zero to one-hundred in less than a second and the bull chasing them was just as fast on his feet. "Try climbing out of the fence!"

"Good idea!" Masamune agreed. The plan didn't work out as they thought though. The bull ran right for the fence and broke it down in one hit. The men had no choice but to just keep running down the streets. It was practically the running of the bulls. All they needed were a lot more people and a lot more bull. They turned a corner and ran into a group of guards, more than likely searching for the two scam artists. There was no time to chit-chat, though. There was a bull on their tails.

"Sorry! Gotta go!" Masamune laughed. He could hear the suits of metal armour being rammed by one big angry bull.

Guards were all over the place looking for Akihiko and Masamune. They ran into the two men many times but Akihiko and Masamune always seemed to expertly dodge them. Finally, though, our two scammers had run into a dead end. They didn't have much time to escape. Akihiko looked down and saw two empty pickle barrels sitting on the down about thirty feet below.

"We can make it if we jump!" Akihiko urged.

"Two pesetas says we can't!"

"You're on!" Akihiko grinned and tugged Masamune over the edge. They both fell directly into the barrels, making it down just in time. The guards had just caught up with them but they lost the two men. When no one was looking, too little gold coins were tossed from one barrel to the other and the lids shut on top of them. Before they could make their escape, though, the barrels they were in were lifted and moved onto the ship that was docked near by. Once the barrels were on board, they were rolled over behind the main and snow mast and a large trunk was set on top of them.

"Masamune, we're stuck!"

"Great idea, idiot."

"Oh, and you had a better idea?"

"Well anything would be better than this."

"Bullshit, this could be worse. Now be quiet before someone hears us."

The ship took off within about an hour and the barrels were really starting to get cramped. The heavy trunk was lifted from on top of the barrels and they agreed to run on the count of three. Just as they stood up, though, they realised just how jam packed the ship was. All of the shipmates stared at the two stowaways with intimidation in their eyes. Akihiko and Masamune tried to think of another escape route but it was too late. They were thrown in stocks and taken to the captain, Ijuuin Kyo.

Ijuuin was a tall fellow with a semi-short hair and a very visible whiskers. He must not have shaved in a while. He looked angry and not just like he was angry because he discovered Akihiko and Masamune. He looked like he was just the sort of man who was angry at life. It was kind of funny to watch his expressionless face, or at least it would have been if Akihiko and Masamune weren't on their knees and had swords and guns pointed at their heads.

"I spent years trying to uncover the toughest, most enduring crewmen in all of Spain. Every man on this ship was hand picked from the very very best, and I will not tolerate stowaways. You will be locked up and once we get to Cuba, and you will be enslaved for the rest of your miserable lives." Ijuuin turned around and shook his head. "Throw them in the brig."

Both men kept completely silent until they were tossed in the brig and unshackled. Once they were left alone in peace, Akihiko turned to his friend with a mischievous smirk.

"You know, I've always wanted to go to Cuba."

Masamune glared daggers at his friend. The only thing he could manage to say without screaming was very quiet and simple.

"I will strangle you."

 **Please give feedback, positive or negative. I want to know if you guys are interested in this story or not. I hope you guys liked it!**

 **thank you for reading!**

 **Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**ugh, this took forever to write. I'm so sorry guys. This just isn't a fun part of the story to write and I have had a bad case of writers block when it came to this story. But that's over! We get to move on! Next chapter will be more exciting but also please read this chapter because it's pretty important in the story. Actually, really important.**

 **Edited by BluePixieKimiko. (OH MY GOD SHE IS AN ANGEL SENT FROM ABOVE! She helped BIG TIME on this story. I mean, you guys would not enjoy this story if it wasn't for her so it goes without saying but I'll say it anyway, thank you so much to her!)**

 **enjoy the chapter :)**

Days passed and the cuts and bruises from the flogging had started to heal. Akihiko and Masamune were only given small portions of food to eat once every day. Usually their meals consisted of stale bread, old fish, and raisin. Akihiko and Masamune had to share the food, cutting their servings in half. The prisoners made due for about a week and then they started snipping at each other, bickering over every little thing.

While Masamune was sleeping, one night, he unconciously kicked Akihiko in the stomach. Akihiko woke up and attacked Masamune, rolling over and grabbing his neck. "Would you STOP KICKING ME IN YOUR SLEEP?!"

Masamune was wide awake when Akihiko had grabbed him, so in return, he wrapped his hand around Akihiko's neck and flipped their positions. "You're so whiny! I'm trying to SLEEP HERE! JUST LIKE THE REST OF THE ENTIRE SHIP!"

"WELL I WOULD BE SLEEPING IF YOU HADN'T KICKED ME!"

"WELL I'M SORRY I DISTURBED YOUR SLUMBER, YOUR MAJESTY!" Masamune growled right back at Akihiko. They realised suddenly what they were doing and released one another, panting as they sat back and rested against one of the walls. Akihiko ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Look at us…"

"What's gotten into us?"

"It's the confinement. The solitude. We're going mad."

Masamune shook his head and faced his friend. "We need to find a way out."

"How?"

"We come up with plans all of the time. It's not hard for us. C'mon, Akihiko."

Akihiko looked at his friend, giving him an unsure look, and rolled his eyes. He scooted forward and crossed his legs. "Alright...what do you got?"

"Well," Masamune had to pause for a moment. He looked around the room for any ideas and finally, something came to him. "Oh! Okay, so…you know how that one night guard is always sleeping?" He paused so Akihiko could listen to the sound of loud snoring up on the ship. "Well, we could get on deck, sneak past him, and steal one of the row boats, then row our way back to Spain!"

Akihiko nodded. "Okay, great idea, really, it's good...but how are we going to get on deck?"

"That's your job."

"My job? You got the easy job!"

"Akihiko-Akihiko, come on, think. Now isn't the time for arguing."

Masamune was right. Akihiko sighed and scanned the area, hoping something would spark an idea when an apple fell from the well above them and landed on Akihiko's head. He was about to get really mad when he suddenly came up with a plan. He grabbed the apple and looked up.

"Masamune, give me a boost."

"What? Why?"

"No questions, just help me up."

Figuring it was best not to question his friend, Masamune did as he was told and lifted Akihiko up so he could reach the bars of the well. He stuck his hand out in the open and waved the apple around. "Horsy! Horsy, come here!"

"It's name's Suzuki."

"Suzuki?" Akihiko froze, "you know, I once had a teddy bear named Suzuki-"

Masamune rolled his eyes. "Akihiko! Pay attention!"

The horse must have heard the call and came closer to the brig, sniffing at the apple Akihiko held in his hands. Akihiko got chills as he felt the warm, fuzzy mouth brush against his fingers. Akihiko pulled the apple down and smirked. "Suzuki, go get a pry bar. Can you do that? A long piece of metal?"

"Akihiko," Masamune was officially starting to believe his friend had gone insane. "He's a horse. He doesn't know what a pry bar i-"

Before Masamune got the chance to finish, a ring of keys fell to the ground next to his feet. Both Masamune and Akihiko looked down, staring dumbfounded at the object. Without having to even look, Masamune could feel the smug look on his friend's face.

"That is not a pry bar."

"Oh my god, shut up for once, would you?"

Akihiko quietly shut the brig door while Masamune untied the rowboat. There was a guard sleeping on the other side of the deck but they weren't too worried about him. He was such a heavy sleeper, he could sleep through a storm. One time, it was actually raining lightly in the middle of the night and they could still hear him snoring on like nothing mattered.

"Akihiko, can you help me?"

"Yeah sure." Akihiko stepped onto the live boat and held onto the ropes so Masamune could get in too and they began to lower the boat. Suzuki, the horse who had helped them out earlier, stuck his head over the side of the ship and began to neigh.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know!"

"He's going to wake up the entire ship!"

"I know!"

"Did you give him his apple?"

"No."

"Well do it!"

Akihiko sighed and tossed the apple up into the air, watching it disappear to over the deck. Suzuki disappeared along with it, but moments later, he was in the water, struggling to stim in the huge waves.

"Masamune, what do we do?"

"Leave it."

"We can't just let him drown!"

"Yes we can. I know you don't want to let him, but we can't do any-"

Really, Masamune didn't think just telling his friend to stay on the boat would work. He rolled his eyes and paddled toward the man swilling next to the horse. Masamune threw them the rope and tried reeling them in but a huge wave flipped the entire row boat. Now that both of the men and the horse were all in the water, and the rest of the ships were coming towards them at an alarming rate, they had to think fast. Akihiko still had a hold on the rope and was suddenly struck with an idea. "Masamune!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Tie the rope under his belly and flip the boat over!"

"Okay!"

Well it would have originally been easy to do, but Suzuki was scared and not so good at staying afloat so he kicked and kicked, making it had to swim under him without getting kicked in the head. One blow to the head from that horse and they'd be out so they had to be careful when swimming under. When the rope was finally secure, Akihiko and Masamune both pulled themselves onto the belly of the small boat and pulled backwards. Their weight, along with a little help from the waves, managed to make the boat flip back over right side up. They made it just in time to ride the wave from the last ship.

Masamune and Akihiko both lay in the boat, panting and gasping for air. The water had calmed down and they could finally relax. Only long enough to realise that all of their supplies had been lost in the chaos.

Over the next few days, Akihiko and Masamune were tested by the sea. Roaring storm waves that tipped the boat multiple times, extreme heat that parched them to the point of drinking sea water, and hunger that drove them to wanting to eat each everything and anything in sight. They grew too weak to fight with nature any further and they started giving up. Akihiko lay with his back pressed to Masamune's and Masamune doing the same.

"Akihiko…" Masamune whispered with a gruff voice.

"Yeah?" Akihiko called back.

"I'm really going to miss this. You know, our adventures and all of the fun we had."

Akihiko chuckled. "Me too. You know...you remember that one time we met those guys in barcelona?"

"Which ones?"

"The street dancers."

"Ohhhhh," Masamune chuckled and grinned. "Yes...yes I remember them well."

"Yeah...that was a good time."

"It was."

They were silent for a while longer and Masamune scoffed. "Do you remember the time we were in Madrid and I nearly cut your arm off because you fell in the middle of one of our get away sword fights?"

"Yes yes! Or the time we did the running of the bulls?"

"Oh yeah! I almost got impaled by one of the horns!"

"Oh lord, we sure had fun."

"We sure did."

They two men were silent for a while. They sat quietly and let themselves think of all the good times they had. During that time, it seemed to go unoticed that the boat had stopped moving. When they finally did notice, it was only when they felt the warm grains of sands running through their fingers. Masamune looked down and back up, the straight ahead.

"Akihiko…"

"Huh?"

"You might want to look at this…"

Akihiko turned around and sighed. "What is it, Masamune? I'm tired and weak and-" He shut right up when he realised what Masamune was talking about.

The small row boat had somehow made it to a small deserted island. It may not be spain, but it sure as hell beat the sea. Akihiko and Masamune raced to the shore and began to kiss the very sand they walked on.

"WE MADE IT!"

"WE'RE ALIVE!"

"WE AREN'T GOING TO DIE AFTER ALL!"

"WE'RE GOING TO LIVE!"

While the two friends were celebrating, they must not have noticed the skeletons and skulls that bordered the beach. Either they didn't notice or they chose to ignore it. Either way, it was clear that despite the fact that they had finally found land, they were still stranded on a remote island which wasn't much better than being lost at sea.

And so, their next adventure began.

 **Again, the next chapter will be much more interesting than this. I promise.**

 **Tell me what you guys think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? What could I improve on? I NEED feedback!**

 **oki doki, that's all. Thanks for reading.**

 **Bye bye!**


End file.
